The Missing Sisters
by Purplehairedgirl101
Summary: What would happen if two greenies came up in the box? What if they were girls? What if their brothers were in the Glade? Well this is what happened to Melissa and Kiara.
1. Chapter 1

The Missing Sisters:

 **A/N: Hi guys. It's been awhile. I deleted my other story and I am sorry for that. I just lost interest in the fandom and didn't want to leave it incomplete.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I only own the plot.**

Chapter 1:

 **Melissa's point of view:**

There was darkness. I was in a metal box with another girl. I don't remember anything. Then the box started to move we both started screaming. I said, "Somebody help us! Please anybody!" Then the box stopped. I asked the girl "Are you ok? Do you remember anything?"

She said, "I'm fine. No I don't remember anything. What about you?"

"I'm fine also. I don't remember anything easier," I replied.

The cage opened. The light was so bright, that I had to squint. I looked over at the other girl she was squinting also. Then I saw a group of boys. They were all looking at us like we were aliens. Then one boy who had blonde hair and a limp, jumped into the cage. He said with a British accent "Bloody hell there are two greenies and their girls!" Then I got angry and lost control of my temper and said, " **SO WHAT IF THERE ARE TWO OF US ARE FUCKING ASSHOLES! YEAH WERE GIRLS WHATS WRONG WITH THAT! ALSO, IF ONE OF YOU PRICKS DON'T TELL ME WHERE WE ARE AND HOW I GOT HERE I WILL TAKE A BLUNT KNIFE AND CASTRATE YOU AND THEN STICK IT DOWN YOUR THROATS UNTIL YOU CHOKE! ALSO WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER ANYTHING?!** "

They all backed up and put their hands over their junk. The blondie said, "Hi, my name is Newt. Calm down love. There is nothing wrong with you two being girls. We usually only have one greenie and never girls. Also, you're in the glade. The creators put you girls here and we don't know why they did. Also, it's normal for you not to remember anything, you two will get your names in a day or two." Then he helped us out of the cage.

 **A/N: Well here is the first chapter of my new "The Maze Runner" fanfiction hope you like it. Read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot and my OC's.

Melissa's pov:

After they helped us out of the cage. The other girl and I looked around in amazement. The glade was beautiful. The grass was green with flowers and farms. It had huts. But the scariest thing was the big metal walls that had openings at each side. Then I looked at the faces of the Glader's and two looked familiar to me. Especially Newt and a tall muscular boy with brown hair. Then I remembered something.

I gasped, "I remember my name. It's Melissa!" Then I noticed that I had a British accent just like Newt. Then I remembered something else and it looked like he did too. "Newton, is that you my little twin brother?!" I exclaimed.

Newt replied, "Melissa it's me. I can't believe you're here. Also, just because I was born two hours after you doesn't mean I'm little!"

Everybody was looking up at us curiously. Then the other girl said, "Hey. My name is Kiara. Wait hold up. Thomas is that you little brother?!"

Then Thomas said, "Kiara, yes it's me. I can't believe you're here big sister!"

Then the big muscular exclaimed "My name is Gally. Hold up. You two have sisters! Well this is some weird klunk!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot and my OC's.

Melissa's pov:

After the boy named Gally finished talking, another boy who was African American started to talk. He said, "Hi my name is Alby. I am the leader of this place. We have three rules: 1. Always do your part, 2. Never harm another Glader, and 3. Never go into the maze unless you're a runner. Do you two greenies got that? Also in about an hour we are having a gathering to try and figure out why you were sent here and how you remembered your siblings."

Then Kiara and I talked and we both said at the same time, "Yep I get the rules. I'll see you at the gathering." Then we looked at each other and all the other Gladers, then back to each other and busted out laughing.

Then Kiara and I went with our respected siblings to find out what was going on with them. Newt took me too a clearing in the woods. It was beautiful with a waterfall.

I asked Newt, "What happened to your leg? Last time we saw each other you didn't have that limp."

Newt answered, "Well I was a runner and we hadn't found a way out in two years so I started to lose hope. So, I climbed one of the vines in the maze and then let go to try to die but no I just got this bum leg!"

So, I replied, "Newt, why would you do that? You have so much to live for! If you're not a runner any more what job do you do?"

Newt replied, "I'm second in command of the glade. Oh, crap if we don't leave now we won't make a gathering!"

We started to run back towards the glade. We just made I when everybody was starting to go into the homestead. We saw Thomas and Kiara running back to the glade.

The gathering started when the last person came in and sat down. Then each of the people on the council introduced themselves.

We started off with me. Gally asked "Melissa do you remember anything else besides your name and your brother?"

I replied, "Well yes. I just remembered that I was experimented on more than most of you guys. Also, that I can make any organism go to sleep just by singing a certain song or make plants grow with a certain song. Also I have ice powers"

They all were looking at me horrified and amazement. I think the horrification was because of how I was experimented on. Then one guy I think it was Minho asked, "Could you show us?"

I replied, "Sure. But I will not do it on a human unless I have to!"

They went to find me an animal to put to sleep. They soon found a cow for me to test on. I focused on the cow and started to sing:

 _I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played, and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this  
The fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_  
 _Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

The cow was asleep and I said, "The cow should wake up in a few hours."

They all stared at me in amazement. Then we tested on the plants and they grew until they were ready to be harvested.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Just the plot and my OC's.

Kiara's pov:

Just like Melissa and Newt did, Thomas took me to a tower where you could see the whole Glade. We climbed until we got to the top. Then I asked, "So, Thomas what do you do around here?"

He replied, "I am a runner. I'm trying to find a way out for us. You look like you're hiding something. What is it?"

I said, "Before I came here I got some powers." I was thinking as I said this please don't freak out! I think he saw what I was thinking and replied, "Kiara, I would never freak out over you unless you got hurt. Also, I will never fear you. I missed you too much and your smart-ass comments! You're a cool shank little sister."

I replied, "Ok two things what in the world is a shank and are you that much of an idiot that I need to reteach you how to speak properly?!"

Thomas then looked at his watch and looked up in alarm. He said, "If we don't start to run towards the homestead we will miss the gathering entirely!" We started to run towards the homestead and of course like always I beat him in the race/

The gathering started as soon as the last person sat down. They started off by asking questions to Melissa. She showed them her powers. Then they started to question me.

The boy named Gally asked, "Do you also remember anything else besides your brother?"

I replied, "Well I remember that I also have powers. Like fire, photographic memory, and seeing soulmates."

Minho asked, "Can you show us the fire and soulmates power?" 

I replied, "Sure. Let's start with the soulmates power. I can see that Melissa and Gally are soulmates and Newt and I are soulmates. The thing is that you start off with friends first. Now let's do the fire."

I showed them the fire coming from my hand. Then we called it a night and went to sleep.


End file.
